Talk:The Worst Things We’ve Done In-Game/@comment-44198795-20200218133031
The worst things I've ever done Ingame? Well, because I can only share a few, I'll go ahead and say it. 1. Spent a whole day getting mut potions and made a non mut fayrah go from 0/5 to 3/5, and I left my computer unattended, went back to find that the drago was gone, and that I have to restart it again. Unfortunately I got no pictures of them, but let's just say, they had good colours too. (Recent) 2. Clicked on the wrong potion, and accidentally gave someone a mut potion, because my screen wasn't done loading, and we both accepted, and I wasn't aware of what I had done, UNTIL, I checked later because I wanted to use a mut potion for a tosknir (Long while ago?) just to see it wasn't there. So basically, I gave a mut potion to someone for a neon rocircus and 50 pears. Why was I trying to get the rocircus? Because, It was a cute boyo. 3. Kinda the same as (1) except, it was a golden female mother with 1/5 muts, that I had waited for her cooldown to go down, but sold her instead of breeding her, and you might be wondering, 'How did you not realize that you put your golden mother up for auction?' Well, because I had to leave for about 12 mins, so I was in a rush, and by the time I came back, I saw that my coins went up quite a bit, and I thought it might've been a glitch, so I was gonna report it, until SuRpRiSe SuRpRiSe, guess who's gone? If you guessed the golden mother, you're right, If not, you owe me 2 apples. Pay up bub. 4. This was when Volcano was still a new thing, so before you could tell how many muts were on something, when there was a lack of wiki info, the dark ages, numines spazzing out (You know, the fun lil not being able to move, because your numine's currently having a seizure?) anywho, I had heard people talking about how they had mutated numines, and so, I'd constantly get volcano eggs, because I wanted to join the 'Hey, look! I got a numine! You all smell bad, and are very weak, haha!' gang. Did I want to kill a bunch of people in the jungle? Yes. And I did. Angered people so much, 'but hey, ' '''Anywho, so around my 4th-5th numine, I saw it had weird little spikes that the others didn't have, and the colors were also neat, so I kept it. I bred it, and got one that had a lil something special besides those weird spikes, but the colors were bad, so I deleted them. So come to find out, I had deleted a 2/5 mut Numine, who's colours were so bad I had deleted, when I could've just tried to get one with better colours. Their name was Spiky Boyo, and If i had known this, they wouldn't be in the lonely void right now. 5. I was getting pestered by someone who wouldn't stop asking me questions, and then once I answered them, would kill me over, and over again,' while I was on my lil cute raptor, whom I revived time and time again. (In Jungle btw, after number 4. takes place) '''I eventually got really mad, and then, I for some reason, decided to go and use one of my dragos and spawn kill them. '''Now, I know, that's something really annoying, and frankly, a terrible thing to do, unless... you're a troll, then it doesn't bother you specifically as much. '''Now honey, I was, and still am, a Troll. Basically, I annoy people quite frequently, but only if they're being absolute idiots towards others. How do I annoy them? Well, if it's in jungle, I'll search for them, and eliminate them (Once or twice, nothing more, nothing less.) If it's in a non pvp map, go to where they're farming, and take all the plants. If they move, I'll follow. Something like leisure? Well, I'll just block their point of view, making sure that i'M not bothering anyone else.' Once, I bought their dragon, and then sold it, which somehow bothered them. Maybe it's the fact that I made it the minimum price, and I got more then what I paid for? Who knows. Anyway, so the spawn killing them thing didn't really go well, because the person I was killing WASN'T the one who kept killing me, it was someone who was actually trying to help me, and.. yeah. I let them kill me afterwards, they got everything back, and helped me go after the d00d. 6. The final one, (For now, maybe?)' I deleted a 5/5 mut raptor. Recently, aswell. I was tired, didn't know what I was doing, and suddenly, Moustachio II was gone.' ;(( That's no excuse, and I plan on getting Moustachio III, but right now, I must suffer, knowing what I had done. How did it happen, you ask? Not as detailed as the other ones, but basically, I was playing with a friend, and thought I'd fly around on Moustachio II. We had fun, and eventually they had to go to sleep, so I said farewell, and went to Leisure on a hunt for a 3/5 mut raptor, because I was trying to make a family of moustachios. Didn't succeed, unfortunately, and I had lost that lil boyo afterwards. I had 2 moustachios, now only 1, and that 1's gonna be gone soon, because it's for a friend. No worries though, I might just be able to bring Moustachio II back from the dead, as Moustachio III, or Moustachio IV. Basically, '''this entire thing involves muts being deleted, without me knowing what I'm doing, or just disappearing, spawn killing an innocent person who wasn't supposed to be my victim (Still, don't spawn kill) Trading a mut potion, for a neon rocircus and 50 pears accidentally (Said person didn't say 'Hey, you traded the wrong thing.' No, they said 'Omg, ty so much!!' and I said yw, not really understanding why they were so happy, because it was supposed to be an acursed pupil potion.) And a whole lot of suffering. '' Honorable Mentions: '''''Birby Boib, Ode bup beep II, Spiky boyo, Moustachio Moustachio II. (Deleted Moustachio because I needed space.) P.S, all my victims whom i've ever trolled were only nasty people. The people I killed (Not including the innocent person who tried helping me) were all spawn killing others, so I killed them, and let the ones who were the victims get their stuff back. Should you spawn kill? No, absolutely not. Should you be a troll? I don't know, that's up to you, just don't go around trying to harm ones that did nothing, otherwise you're no better than spawn killers. '' ''- Message from Erytheus